


my valentine

by Anonymous



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jibeom is a soft dom. That's it. That's the fic.





	my valentine

On the way back from work, Jaehyun received a text. It was from Jibeom, and it contained only but a couple of words, but it certainly sent chills down his spine.

_Hurry up._

At this point, Jibeom’s _“Hurry up.”_ is something he has been almost irrevocably accustomed to, and he knew that it carried with it a number of different meanings. Perhaps Jaehyun had done something to upset Jibeom and he wanted him chastised. Perhaps Jibeom was pleased with him, for whatever reason, and there was an award waiting for him at home. It was unlikely that there was something very wrong- Jaehyun trusted Jibeom, trusted that he would have called him or at least given him more details had there been something really urgent. No. Those two words, they had everything to do with their dynamic. Punishment or treat, Jaehyun trusted that it would be something thrilling.

_Ok_

And so he hurried up. He rushed back, ran between his commute, thin velvet choker itchy against his throat. That was an item they bought rather recently, an item designated purely for public use. Jaehyun had a thicker, stronger, leather collar waiting at home, molded comfortably to the shape of his neck from chronic wear.

When he got to the apartment, nobody answered the door. That was to be expected. Jaehyun knocked several times, and although it would be to no avail, he knew that Jibeom was a lover of theatrics. He always liked to put on a show, of sorts, and he would surely want for Jaehyun to go through the motions. Jaehyun was always happy to give Jibeom what he wanted.

The house was dark, the lights were out. The only light came from a trail of candles leading to the bedchamber, and candlelight cast shadows upon the walls, on the ceiling, on the floor. Jaehyun shivered. It wasn’t romantic candlelight, no, not by any means. It was something darker, something more exciting. Something thrilling. On the counter sat his old leather collar, laid out neatly and waiting for him. With a great deal of care, Jaehyun unclipped his thin velvet choker and set it down on the counter. He put on the leather collar, adjusted it at the back. It was a bit tight, but not so tight such that it constricted his airway at all, such that it prevented him from breathing. Or moaning. Or begging. That was perfect.

The collar was something special. Much like Jibeom’s presence, it induced subspace; it felt like home.

Tentatively, Jaehyun opened the door to the bedroom that he and Jibeom shared. There were more candles, but these ones were scented. The thick aroma of vanilla and jasmine permeated the air, pervaded his senses. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. Then, his breath caught when a wisp of candlelight flickered to illuminate the shape of Jibeom’s jawline, to highlight the sheen of his lips, to cast the shadow of his figure, his figure that sat regally at the apex of their bed, fully clad in what Jaehyun knew was one of his finest suits.

“That took you long enough,” Jibeom remarked, the beginnings of a smile creeping on the corners of his lips.

Jaehyun self-consciously felt the back of his collar. “I’m sorry, Jibeom. The traffic-”

Jibeom hushed him with a stern gaze. “It’s quite alright, really.” He lifted a hand and crooked a finger to beckon him over. “Here, only we exist. Don’t you forget that.”

Now given permission, Jaehyun carefully and gradually made his way over to Jibeom’s side of the bed. When he got close enough, Jibeom grew impatient, grabbed his wrist and pulled him over. He placed his hand on the back of Jaehyun’s neck, right above where the collar sat, _held_ him as he leaned in for a kiss.

They kissed for a long time. Jibeom was forceful, he always tried to be forceful during scenes. His teeth nibbled gently at Jaehyun’s plump lips, and Jaehyun made a noise that somewhere between a moan and a heady gasp. His hand traveled up Jaehyun’s neck, moved to grip his soft, slightly overgrown hair. His tongue ran along Jaehyun’s lips for but a moment before suddenly pushing its way inside, subsequently meeting Jaehyun’s tongue and toying with it for a while.

“Jibeom,” Jaehyun gasped as soon as they parted, already out of breath. “Jibeommie-”

Jibeom’s eyes glittered dangerously. He reached out to tilt Jaehyun’s chin up, if only slightly, then leaned close.

“It’s ‘master’ to you, baby,” he mumbled into his ear. “Call me master.”

Jaehyun gulped. ‘Baby’ sent a shiver down his spine, spawned a lurch within his chest. “Of course, m-master.”

Satisfied, Jibeom grinned a bit. Then, he paused and frowned.

“What color are we?” He asked in a lower voice, a softer voice.

“Green,” Jaehyun said immediately in response. “Don’t worry, Jibeommie. It’s alright. It’s all okay.”

“Good.” Jibeom found his edge again. In a single, swift motion, he reached out and undid the top button of Jaehyun’s shirt. Jaehyun stood still and closed his eyes as he did the same for all the rest.

Before Jaehyun knew it, he felt Jibeom pull the shirt off of him, felt his upper body being exposed to the cool air. Jibeom tossed the shirt to the floor. Then, his eyes flickered over Jaehyun’s torso, traveled down his chest. Despite himself, Jaehyun shivered a bit. It wasn’t the cold, it was never the cold. It was the sheet vulnerability of it all, the exposure and the anticipation.

“Beautiful,” Jibeom cooed. “Baby, you’re so beautiful.”

Jaehyun felt a smile tug at his lips.

Jibeom kissed that smile; kissed him again, but gently this time, lightly. His lips moved down to his neck, sucking hickies wherever they went, leaving little marks down his throat and across his chest, ran his tongue over each bump of his abs. Jaehyun tried his best not to squirm through the entire ordeal, shifting a bit as to not put too much pressure on his growing erection.

“Ji- master,” Jaehyun breathed, catching himself in the middle. “Sir, can I touch you?”

“ _May,_ ” Jibeom corrected. “And yes, you may.”

And so Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Jibeom’s broad shoulders, held on to him as he continued to make his way down Jaehyun’s body.

Jibeom peppered a few kisses onto Jaehyun’s stomach, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but giggle a bit. He was quite ticklish, something that Jibeom often took advantage of, much to his disgruntlement. Soon, Jibeom reached Jaehyun’s pants. Pulling away a bit, he unclasped his belt buckle and slid the belt off, dropping it near the spot where he had previously thrown Jaehyun’s shirt. The pants soon followed, with Jibeom softly commanding Jaehyun to shift a bit as to allow him to peel them off of him. Soon, Jaehyun was almost completely naked, save for the boxers that showed off the outline of his cock, leaving little to the imagination.

“Beautiful,” Jibeom said again, as if to emphasize his point.

And not long after, Jaehyun’s boxers were off as well.

Jaehyun heard Jibeom’s breath catch a little at the sight of his cock, and that gave him a perverse sense of satisfaction. It was a little arrogant, perhaps, but he knew he was pretty, and for Jibeom to see him like this, all bare and pretty and exposed to him like this- it must be a lot. Without thinking, he reached out at Jibeom’s suit with the intention to undress, with the intention to experience that for himself.

But Jibeom caught his wrist with a grimace.

“Master-”

“Did I say you could do that, baby?” He asked quietly. And somehow, that was worse, that was scarier than if he were to snap or yell. Jaehyun shook his head.

“I’m sorry, master. I wasn’t thinking. I-”

Jibeom hushed him with another quick kiss, then ran his fingertips along his jaw.

“I know. It’s fine. But I can’t let it slide, can I?” Jibeom’s voice wasn’t quite serious; in fact, it was a bit teasing, but it still carried with it a good deal of weight. “Bad boys deserve to be punished, don’t they? On your back, baby.”

And that, like _hurry up,_ was an order. Jaehyun knew there was nothing much to be afraid of, neither he nor Jibeom were very fond of the traditional concept of _punishment_ being something painful. Jibeom had just taken to using that word as somewhat of an excuse to let things progress. And yet. There was something, perhaps something in the way he says it, the glint in his eye, the edge to his gentle tone that made Jaehyun’s stomach lurch, that made him feel something between fear and _want_.

Jaehyun reclined all the way back, laid himself flat on the bed, and waited. Jibeom had stood up from the bed, had gone to the end of the room to grab the lube and condoms from their drawer. When he sat back down, mattress shifting from the sudden change in weight, he positioned himself between Jaehyun’s legs.

“Color, Jaehyunnie?” Jibeom asked again, almost shyly.

Jaehyun almost laughed. That was Jibeom. Jibeom, who was mere seconds ago a commandeering and confident man, the textbook definition of a dom, was now wrought with concern and apprehension. Eyes went from that of a hungry tiger to something like a timid rabbit real quick. It was cute, really cute.

“Green,” Jaehyun assured him. “You’re doing great, Jibeommie.”

Jibeom smiled briefly, then seemed to remember himself again.

“Since you wanted it off so bad,” he said, covering his fingers with a bit of lube, “I’ll fuck you with the suit on. How about that?”

Jaehyun almost keened. It wasn’t much of a punishment at all. Jibeom looked better with nothing on, quite obviously, but there was something inexplicably appealing about being fucked by someone in formal attire.

Too suddenly, but _finally_ , Jibeom slid a cool finger into Jaehyun.

He took his time with him. One finger quickly moved on to two, however, his two fingers moved slowly. Jibeom explored, moved about, occasionally scissored, but.

“You can add another, master,” Jaehyun told him, if not a bit meekly. “I’m no virgin.”

Suddenly, Jibeom crooked his fingers as if beckoning from inside, finding Jaehyun’s prostate impeccably and consequentially drawing a long moan from his lips. He closed his eyes and tried to squirm, but Jibeom put a hand on his hips, beseeching him to stay still. Then, Jibeom added another, and Jaehyun felt full, so full. Jibeom’s fingers pumped in and out of him, hitting that sweet spot just often enough to make his breath hitch every time.

Then, nothing again. He opened his eyes just in time to witness Jibeom discarding his belt and freeing the bulge from his pants. Jibeom wasn’t much bigger than Jaehyun, (in fact, Jaehyun would argue that they were, in fact, pretty much the same size. Obviously, Jibeom would disagree.) but he quite nearly began to _salivate_ at the sight of the younger’s fully hard cock.

Jibeom grabbed the packet sitting at the top of their nightstand, ripped it open with his teeth, and rolled the condom onto himself. Slowly, as if teasing.

“Ready, baby?”

Jaehyun nodded eagerly, spread his legs as far as they could go. Here, Jibeom wasted no time at all. Going up on his knees, he hooked his hands under Jaehyun’s knees and lifted Jaehyun’s lower body ever slightly from the bed, holding Jaehyun’s calves level with his own waist. Carefully, he positioned his cock at Jaehyun’s entrance and drove his hips forward, penetrating him in one fell motion.

“J-Jibeom!”

Jibeom forgave it this time. With a wry smirk, he pulled himself all the way out, only to thrust forward and bottom out again. He repeated this a few times, and, soon enough, built up to a brutal pace, fucking Jaehyun thoroughly with fast and shallow thrusts. Jaehyun gripped the sheets tightly with both hands.

“Jaehyun,” Jibeom said his name somewhere between a string of curses. “Fuck, baby, you’re so good. So good.”

“Master…”

Jibeom took a quick break from that brutal pace to snap his hips upwards, and Jaehyun cried out, saw stars, knuckles whitening on the sheets below. Jibeom did this a few more times.

“Yes, God, _yes-_ ” Jaehyun gasped.

The knot in Jaehyun’s stomach grew tauter by the minute. Jaehyun began to breathe heavily, felt his heart patter against his chest, adrenaline coursing underneath his skin as Jibeom continued to fuck him, continued to _use_ him.

Panic bubbled up in Jaehyun’s throat. “I’m gonna come, master. I’m gonna-”

To his distaste, Jibeom’s thrusts suddenly slowed to a drawl, then stopped. Desperately, Jaehyun tried to push himself forward, make up for the stillness with thrusts of his own, but Jibeom held him fast.

Jibeom hummed. “Wait your turn.” That was an order.

Then, Jibeom moved up and leaned forward until they were chest to chest, face to face, laid down and adjusted his grip such that one hand held on to the back of Jaehyun’s neck. He then pressed a bruising kiss onto Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun moaned into it.

Jibeom began to thrust again. This new position was a lot more intimate, albeit at the cost of depth, of efficiency. He went a bit slower, but not much, still fucking Jaehyun with a quick and shallow rhythm. It wasn’t long before Jaehyun felt that knot tighten again, before he felt himself creep towards what he hoped would be his climax.

“Master,” Jaehyun cried out, voice edging on a sob. He said it again and again, repeated it like a mantra, an invocation.

And, at last, Jibeom’s hips began to stutter. With a groan, he pulled out and came into the condom.

“You wanted to come, baby? Touch yourself. Come all over yourself.”

Jaehyun’s hands almost immediately flew to his own cock. It took just a few strokes- three, maybe four, and ropes of his come splattered onto his stomach, painting white his lovely skin, cream on peaches.

“Beautiful,” Jibeom cooed. He leaned forward, kissed Jaehyun chastely on his cheek. In the same breath, he reached behind his neck and unbuckled the leather collar, placing it carefully on the nightstand.

Jibeom then stood up to discard the condom, to change out of his suit. For a while, Jaehyun just _laid_ there, collapsed and spent on the bed. Several eternities passed before Jibeom returned, climbing into bed with him. Instantaneously, Jaehyun pulled Jibeom in, flung a leg over his waist and held him tight.

“I love you, Jibeommie,” Jaehyun mumbled quietly, almost unheard. But it was heard. Jibeom hugged him closer, smiled against his skin.

“Love you too, baby. ”

Candelight flickered across the room. There lingered the thick aroma of jasmine and vanilla flowers, of candlewax and notes of perfume. Jaehyun shifted closer, snuggled against Jibeom, breathed in his scent.

Here, only they existed, and Jaehyun couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hello darkness its me again im back with my kinky and sorta cheesy bs everything is stressful and bongbeom is the answer  
> felt like black out went by too quickly so i made an attempt to pace this better? but i probably just made everything wayyy longer than it needs to be. so whoops. 
> 
> ive got a serious kink for cuddling and established consent tbh
> 
> ok completely unrelated to the fic but ??? i see u stage? ?? center jaehyun ??? b l i n d fo l d ?? not to be nsfw but i think i cried  
> hes so pretty smh
> 
> title taken last minute from my valentine by vixx because i lack creativity and also because vixx songs. give it a listen. its great


End file.
